


Five in the Morning

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspired by "On The Hotline" song text (Pretty Ricky). :)</p></blockquote>





	Five in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "On The Hotline" song text (Pretty Ricky). :)


End file.
